A God Unwanted
by TheRangersArrow
Summary: Lokixoc It's been about a year since Loki attacked the Earth and has Loki been returned to the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. Will his jailor heal his broken heart and will he mend hers? sorry my first one. Rated T for Language. It may change to M I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Angela Septin was just a regular genius that liked mythology and throwing knives and everything in-between. She had always loved superheros and the impossible ways they got their powers or their lack thereof. She always dreamed she'd meet one someday but not like this. She was in a strange plane after the incident in the lab. she had always been extremely aware of her surroundings but now it came to an even greater sense of the word. Her vision was failing but she could hear every thing they were saying. their breathing, and even to her own surprise their heart beats. A sudden pain rushed through her and she gripped a metal bar at her side. It faded and she let go in exhaustion. her grip had squeezed the solid metal into the form of her grip. She looked down at it and gasped at her own strength. Her eyes flared for a moment and she felt flames writhing in her. It didn't hurt as she thought it would. It only surprised her. Her vision was coming back, she still felt the flames but she ignored them and watched the nurses and doctors around her. They looked at her in awe. She detached herself from the gurney and machines and touched her face. It felt the same so what where they staring at.  
"what's wrong with me?" she asked a man that appeared to be in charge. He was wearing a black coat and had an eyepatch over one of his eyes. She wasn't afraid anymore she could feel the power in her.  
"nothing is wrong with you, except you should be dead." she looked at him with a look of almost boredom as if she'd already guessed that.  
"I know that much. The radiation I endured should have killed me, immediately. I'm a scientist sir. Which, I'm pretty sure you aren't." she smirked at him.  
"what's your name?" she hears contempt and concern in his voice.  
"I think I should be asking you that, don't you think? My name is Dr. Angela Septin and I assume it's a pleasure to meet you sir." her voice is calm and a little sarcastic in this completely strange conversation. He raises an eyebrow. "my name, Dr. Septin, is Director Fury." he holds a hand out for her to shake and she takes it with both her hands with an easy smile playing across her lips. Her grip is gentle bit he can feel the strength behind it.  
"I guess, it's nice to meet you director ,but as I'm only guessing you are a government agency and my family, friends, colleagues, and anyone else who ever knew me has been informed I've died and my body was destroyed in an explosion." she smirked at the startled director.  
" y-yes that is exactly what has happened Doctor.I'm sorry but it had to be done." Fury took a step back at her sudden burst of laughter and frowned even more.  
"Director those are both lies and WE both know it, but right now my regular life is officially over would you mind telling me. Why. You. Fucking. Did It" she snarled the last part out. "the gamma radiation you were exposed to has already affected a few people before you for better or for worse. You of all people should be aware of that." she nodded. " I believe it was a certain Banner and a wonderfully patriotic man from the forties named Steve Rodgers a.k.a Captain America. Don't bother asking me questions about how I know this. You should already know Mr. Fury." Fury closed his mouth and lowered his raised finger when he was about to reject but shrugged and nodded.  
" well you were either going to die or we'd have another super on our hands. We are offering you a job Angela here at S.H.I.E.L.D. You will be trained for anything and everything and you can still work in a lab if you so wish. So what do you say Dr. Septin?"  
" I don't have much choice Mr. Fury so I'll take that job offer because I've got nothing else to turn to." the air seemed to get colder as she stared him down. The nurses and doctors had left a long time ago leaving the two alone.  
" good, thank you for your understanding Angela. I know we'll get a long finely." He turned and set his hand on the door knob before she spoke to him again.  
"you owe me a life director and I plan on getting it back even if I have to wait a thousand years. I'm going to get it. You. Owe. Me Fury and I intend on getting payment." she growls after him. On the inside he cringes but on the outside he's as calm as the moment he walked in. "Count on it Doctor." he looked back to see the green flames in her eyes that replaced the cool brown with anger. Never look back Fury he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later

He felt the pain but didn't let himself comprehend it. It seared throughout his body but his mind was numb. The light was bright and it pained him. The light causing him to see red behind his eyelids. He gave a shuddering breath and gave in to reality. He opened his eyes as a boot kicked him in his side. He looked up at the female agent that was so insistent on putting him through pain. He turned his eyes at her with malice and pain. She stopped poking him with her pointed black heeled boots. She stared down at him and held out her hand to help him up. He looked at it in disgust. (a mortal dares to offer me help.) he scoffs and aguishly gets up himself. She stares at him with indifference. (how infuriating can this race be, especially Their females.) he added as an after thought.  
" I hope you are feeling better." she said with what he thought had a hint of concern. He pushed that thought aside.  
"never better." he feels the lie roll off his tongue with ease. He is of course the god of lies. He smirks at her and she infuriatingly smirks back. He can feel his eyes flare momentarily. He calms himself. Her smirk widens as if she can tell it makes him angry.  
"stop smiling mortal, I could kill you in seconds." she looks him up and down. She continues to smile viciously at him and laughs.  
"I'd love to see you try." he takes a step back unconsciously at her remark. He can tell she means what she said.  
"well now that you are awake. I believe its time for you to start your 'penance' as your lovely family explained." she turned on her heel and headed toward the door she waved for him to follow her. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He just stood there in shock staring at the young woman's back as she walked away.  
"well are you coming or are you going to sit there like a stunned animal?" he shook his head in disbelief and walked behind her. She held up a finger for him to wait a moment and still in shock obeyed the woman's command. He noticed her gentle brown eyes and then noticed the experience and intellect behind them. He also saw the kindness and the mercy as well as the fury and the power behind those eyes. He shuddered at the latter two and examined her again. Her hair was a light brown and cascaded around her shoulders in curls. She would have been tall he supposed for a mortal woman. She was curvy and wore a simple S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, but something about her made her different from the regular agents he had seen in the past. He abruptly stopped, he had been staring at the woman and quickly looked away.  
"What is that we must stop for?…" he said with contempt. She gave no response and continued what ever she had been doing at a near by counter.  
"What is your name then mortal?" He stared at her this time waiting for an answer. She finally looked at him. A glimmer in her eyes as she turns her body. She takes his hands and clicks a pair of laser cuffs onto his wrists. He unwillingly winces at the offending pressure.  
"I have many names Loki, but many I don't find amusing," she laughed a little menacingly and continued, "  
but it seems as I know your name it is only fair to tell you mine. But names I find have meaning that are not always for the best." she smirks at him again. He almost snarls at her. "but -you- may call me Aurora, my mischievous fiend." he looked her up and down wondering why this annoying human bothered him so. He was a GOD for Odin's sake he could flick her aside like whimpering pup, but something stopped him. He couldn't tell if it was the power he felt emanating around her or the way her smug grin seemed to invite him to try anything. She hadn't even put a muzzle on him just the flimsy laser cuffs. Aurora came close to him and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. Her eyes seemed to be blazing with fire. Her eyes had turned bright green with the brown carefully encircling them.  
" don't try anything stupid because if you do I've been informed to slowly and painfully Rip. Your. Throat Out." she whispered quietly in his ear. He looked into those tormenting eyes with a facade of indifference, he wasn't afraid of her. He could feel her saying 'you should be'.  
" well lady Aurora I presume we are wanted somewhere. I believe Fury wanted to see me?" she laughed and motioned for him to follow again. They started to walk through the S.H.I.E.L.D flying HQ.

Fury was standing in his usual position. Staring out of the window looking pretentiously dramatic. The super spy turned at their arrival without any help from their completely silent footsteps. He seemed to growl at the sight of Loki.  
" it's nice to see you too Director." Loki said sarcastically.  
" if I had any say in it I would never see you again you son of a- never mind" he rubs at his temples. " your father believes you must prove yourself to us that you regret doing what you've done. I'm gonna look you in the eye and guess that right, now you don't give a shit. So I've gotten you a babysitter." he nods his head toward Aurora. She smirks at Loki.  
" what do you mean babysitter?" he hissed. "I do not understand how this will 'prove myself' to you mortal!" he had air quotes around 'prove myself' which became a little awkward as his hands were cuffed.  
" it doesn't. It just keeps you out of my hair." he glared at Loki. Loki laughed and said," I believe, Director you would need to have hair first." Director Fury showed no signs of his name sake. Loki only laughed at the tense one-eyed man and Agent Aurora tried hiding a smile.  
"Agent Aurora do you mind taking our guest to his temporary room."  
" yes sir." she turned on her heels again and faced him with an easy smile. Aurora took hold of him by his cuffs and led him away.

His mask of indifference playing across his face again after the brief interaction with the director. She could feel his green-blue eyes boring into her back. He was handsome he would give him that but he was arrogant and a little bratty. She sighed inwardly and listened to her surroundings. She heard his breathing and felt his heart beat. Her powers where interesting in the word of Fury and a few scientists who had examined her. She looked back at the infuriating god. She had studied every type of mythology she could major in and did so with flying colors and standing behind her was the Norse God of Mischief. He had taken her breath away when she saw him. A real myth, a real ancient being. She giggled to herself making Loki look at her suspiciously. She just shook her head at his reaction. They reached a metal plated door and she stood in front of it and waved her hand unlocking it mentally. Hiding this action from their 'guest'. She opened the door and waved for him to enter he did so reluctantly. "what is it exactly my father wants me too learn about you dull mortals anyway." she cocked her head and looked at him with an amused smile. "poor Loki, don't get it do you?" she looked at him with a genuine sad smile she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. " we may look dull to you but we are all different. We think, and thrive but we die. We are all same because we are different. Your beings live and some learn but slowly. Humans learn at different paces but we take our mistakes and change them. Unlike you your majesty, the great and powerful Loki who needs a love that he already has." she gently slaps his cheek and takes the cuffs off. Then pushes him into the glass container he had been held in before.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Please review :3

Everything is exactly as before. She stands there staring at him and he stares back with more malice than her gaze holds. She smiles at him.  
"lie smith," he hears her giggle silently.  
"human do my powers amuse you?" he asks with a snarl and a raised eyebrow.  
" of course not. What amuses me is that you lie so well you've even got yourself believing them." she chuckles and walks to a chair. She sits in the chair with such grace his eyes widen. He looks away from her. He thinks about what she said and wonders If it's true.  
"Mortal Aurora you intrigue me. You seem so wise for one so young. Tell me… why are you here of all places?" she opens her mouth to give him a sadistic reply when she looks into his eyes and sees the curiosity bursting out of him.  
" I am here because a regular life is no longer an option for me. I studied many things and have many degrees but I had something happen that has changed my life forever. End of story." her eyes hardened when the memories of that unlucky, yet wonderful day that had changed her life reappeared in her mind.  
"Aurora…" she looked at him. He was sitting next to her. She didn't even flinch. " I understand you do not trust me and I you, but curiosity killed the cat and let's face it I will pester you till you give in." he gave her a very seductive and flirtatious smile. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at the god. " ooh the cheshire smile, don't lie through your teeth." she looked him up and down before continuing " It's not very attractive. I'll tell you in my own sweet time. Now don't get so upset with yourself we'll be off to our new home tomorrow." she gave him a smirk at his confused expression. He teleported back into his cell of glass. He sat there and pouted folding his arms. She chuckled to herself. A knife appears out of nowhere into her hands. She seems to examine it closely. He watches her with an uninterested stare but really he is about to explode wondering what she can do. He doesn't have to wait long. With a simple flick of her wrist the knife hits the wall with a thud. It vibrates momentarily. He notices a black speck at the end of the knife's blade. " poor creature trapped by it's own wings." she got up and pulled the knife out with ease letting the still living wingless fly fall to the ground. She walked away from the insect without further scrutiny. He was impressed by that feat. She continued to play with the throwing knife until it was very late. She eventually got up and left him without another word. He sighed and waited for morning.

He woke to the sound of tapping glass. Aurora was standing outside his cage knocking on it repeatedly. She was drinking from a water bottle. When she saw that he was awake she stopped. She opened the door to his cage and stepped inside.  
"well we need to get going or we will miss our flight." he stood up and held out his hands waiting for the hand cuffs. They didn't come instead she took hold of his hands and an invisible force held them together when she let go.  
"interesting," he mused silently. She again gestured for him to follow.

They were in a quinjet heading towards New York. S.H.I.E.L.D had given Angela the choice of living in the house she had been given when she was given time off or a totally new place far away. She had refused the second offer and had told him she would be just fine in a familiar environment not in a totally new one. He had told her that they had installed everything she would need to watch Loki. She looked at the god sitting across from her. She could just look into his eyes and see the pain and loathing. She wished she could help him but she knew if she tried anything he wouldn't listen. She was just an ignorant mortal to him. Nothing more and maybe even something less than that. She sighed and his eyes twitched toward her in suspicion. He had been trying to move his wrists but they wouldn't even nudge. What was holding them in place? He wondered. Their eyes met and he couldn't stop wondering what made the woman so powerful and so intriguing. He wanted to know her story and that had never happened to him with a mortal.

A few hours later

She lead him into the house by his collar. It was a large house with many rooms and hallways. She never paid rent but Angela liked to think of it as Fury's way of saying sorry, but that was impossible he was a sorrow less man. Loki cleared his throat to try and get her attention.  
"This is degrading mortal let me go. I may not have my full powers but I can still blast you to the ionosphere," he snarled. She just giggled and continued into the eyes were boring into the back of her head. She lead him into a back room  
"welcome to my humble abode. Well I guess humble isn't the word for it." she smiled at him. "this will be your room." she gestured toward the boring space. It had a simple white sheeted bed and no windows. A dresser was placed in next to the bed. "The dresser is filled with clothes. You can walk about the house freely unless otherwise commanded. Oh, and escape isn't really a good idea as the whole world will be looking to rip you apart." he gaped at her and realized she was absolutely right. He had a whole world of enemies. "and they won't have as much mercy as I will." he winced. "if you need anything I'll be upstairs." she quietly shut the door behind her. The invisible force holding his hands together disappeared and he rubbed the back of his neck. He sat on the bed and wiped a hand across his face. What could he possibly ever do to be something better. His anger flared and he kicked the dresser. It left a small dent in the frame. He fell back onto the bed and sighed. I can never be better than the monster I was born to be, he thought grimly.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke in a cold sweat. He had had another nightmare. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes and sat up. Then he heard a blood chilling scream. He threw the blankets off of him and ran up the stairs to Aurora's room in nothing but a pair of sweats. The door was locked. There was another scream louder than the first and it definitely came from her room. He kicked the door down and cautiously entered the room. She was writhing in her sleep. She screamed again, her back arching like a frightened cat. Her black camisole was soaked with her sweat. Her blankets were on the floor. One was smoking and he quickly put it out. He walked up to her and placed one of his hands on her. He pulled it back in surprise she was hot. 'Oh not that kind of hot' he thought to himself in disgust.  
"the flames! It burns! It burns so much!" she screamed at him. Her tears literally steaming off her face. Her eyes opened to revel glowing green flames. He gasped. She started convulsing. Loki had no idea what to do. He had no choice but to try using his magic. He set his hands on her shoulders resisting the urge to pull away from the searing heat. He began an incantation of frost. Frost slowly began to form around her body as did the blue markings of his natural form appeared on his. She started to slowly stop convulsing and her breathing became less rapid. His markings and blue skin disappeared. Her eyes were back to normal. He began to walk away.  
"don't go…" she gasped at him.  
"I should leave…" he whispered.  
" I don't c-care. T-thank you… it it always burns, always. It really only hurts when I sleep." she was stalling him. The ice had already melted but she seemed to not be in pain anymore. She was scared he realized. Ever since he had met her she had never been scared, never. He grabbed a chair that was by her window and set it next to her bed. He sat down and she grabbed his hand carefully as if he'd run away.  
"Lady Aurora-"  
"that's not my name. Call me Angela." she told him in a whisper again.  
"Alright, I will call you Angela. Angela what just happened?"  
" I…I had an accident a long time ago in my lab. We were working with some types of gamma radiation and it went into meltdown. Everyone got out but me. It blew as soon as I got to the doors. I woke to nurses and doctors running around me and I felt pain for a moment and then it was gone. I could feel the flames of the blast but they were numb in the day." she sighed then continued still in a whisper. "Fury had told everyone I knew I was dead. He gave me a job as an agent but that doesn't mean I forgive him." a tear slid down her face. She quickly wiped it away.  
"My life was ripped from me but I was given a wonderful new life with adventure and secrets. But everything has a cost. During the day I know the flames are there but they mean nothing. As soon as I fall asleep they burn me. Most days it is just an annoying feeling and I can sleep, but others, like tonight it feels like I'm standing in a volcano and I can't wake up until my alarm goes off." she had turned her head away from him her tears running freely now. She was racked with silent sobs. He resisted the urge to reach over and hug her. He squeezed her hand and wiped some of her tears away. She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes.  
"Shhh don't cry. It's alright now." he felt like he was talking to a child. "How old are you Angela?"  
"I'm twenty-seven…why?" she looked at him curiously.  
"no reason." she is so young he thought. "Do you think you'll be okay now?" she nodded and let go of his hand but not quickly slowly as if she really didn't want him to leave. He headed toward the door and opened it carefully. She was peacefully asleep before he even closed the door. 'What is wrong with me. I'm no knight in shining armor and I come running up to her room hoping to save her from whatever was making her scream.' he shook his head and headed down the stairs and eventually back into bed.

She woke up a minute before her alarm was supposed to go off. She turned it off and got in the shower. When she finished she pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on a pair of jeans and a baggy bright blue t-shirt. She headed down the stairs, tiptoeing past Loki's room. Just as she got past it and was about to turn the corner into the kitchen, his door opened. She turned quickly to see him leaning in the doorway.  
"Hi." he said quietly. "Hi" she answered with a shy wave. She shuffled her feet a little and looked away from his concerned gaze. "I hope you slept okay after my little, incident."  
"I slept just fine." it was a lie and she knew it.  
"you are such a liar." she said with a nervous laugh.  
"I know it's in my job description." she smiled and laughed genuinely.  
"isn't that the truth." she sighed and pointed toward the kitchen. "what would you like for breakfast. I mean I guess that's not very jailor like but neither is what you did for me prisoner like." he waled up to her and held her chin , smiling down at her.  
"no I guess your right. That wasn't very prisoner like but I don't see why we can't have a civilized breakfast because I'm a misunderstood villain and you are my tortured jailor." he took her by the arm and led her into the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with the top models of every appliance known to man and filled to the brim with food. There was and island to the right of the stove with four bar stools pushed beneath it. Pots and pans hung from cabinets and walls. Utensils sat in an organized container on a counter by the stove. The counters were made of black crystalized marble.  
"but there is one thing I can't help you with." he said almost sheepishly.  
"And what is that?"  
"I can't cook to save my life." he looked into her eyes and smiled apologetically.  
"alrighty then, watch and learn mister." she pointed at a bar stool and it move out from beneath the island. He walked over and gracelessly sat in it. He sighed and sarcastically placed both hands beneath his chin and watched Angela work. She grabbed a pan and waved it at him.  
"this my mischievous friend is a pan." he gave her an obvious fake dumbfounded expression. She giggled and turned on the stove.  
"ta-da" he laughed and his laughter ringed in her ears she wanted to hear that laugh again. He ooo'd at her and smirked. It was her turn to laugh and not just a giggle but a whole hearted laugh. He thought it sounded like the trickling of a mountain stream or the beautiful twinkling of a wind chime. At that moment he made it his goal to make her laugh again. He didn't know why but this mortal seemed to make all of his worries, fears, and unhappy thoughts disappear. She buttered the pan and began scrambling some eggs. They laughed and talked throughout the entire morning. When it was all over he reluctantly went back to his room. Stealing one last glance at her disappearing brown curls down the long hallway. He sighed and closed the door. Then all his anger and sadness caught up to him. He slid down the door and rested his head in his hands.

He slammed his fist into the ground.  
"you can't be like this you fool. You are the _GOD OF LIES_. You would ruin her. She is beautiful, cunning,and clever but you can't love her, you just can't. Sure she may like you but you are a fiend with no other purpose but to destroy and whisper your web of lies." he whispered to himself.  
"oh I'm so confused." a tear escaped down his cheek. He let it fall. He looked at his ceiling and wished he was anyone else so he could just have her.  
"Why do I feel this way I've only known her for a few days. Yet I think I have fallen for her." there was a long silence in his room with him crouched on the floor leaning on the doorframe.  
'Snap out of this Loki! You are not going to let a simple mortal reduce you to a whimpering idiot.' he thought to himself but them he groaned.  
'Of course I am. I already have.' he thought. He then got up and went into the bathroom that had a door attached to his room. He hadn't noticed it the day before. He quickly got ready for the day and changed into a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He slicked his long black hair back and headed out the door almost running into Angela.  
"Hello again," she said.  
"Hi… umm I'm curious why you wanted me to call you Aurora when I first met you."  
"That's my agent name so that when I'm with those loons I'm somebody else. Never really me. I didn't trust you and I like to have the least amount of people as possible knowing my real name." she pursed her lips and wouldn't look him in the eyes.  
"Do you trust me?" he asked a little concered.  
"I think I do."  
"That's a mistake." he said sincerely.  
"I don't think it is." she said, finally looking him in the eyes. She saw the shock and unwanted pain hidden in the starteling green. He nodded in shock and moved sideways to let her pass. She walked away slowly. He watched her leave. Groaning inwardly not wanting to ever ruin such innocence yet he felt in his heart she wasn't as innocent as he wanted her to be. There was something else she wasn't telling him and he wanted to find out.

**A/N: So i hope you like it. please review and give me any sugestions on the story. was it a little to soon for Loki to fall for her? be honest.**


	5. Chapter 5

He headed down the hallway to explore his 'prison'. He turned a corner and headed up another set of stairs. He opened a large mahogany door to enter a large library. The book shelves lined almost every wall reaching the ceiling. There were stairwells to balconies with more bookshelves and every single shelf was filled with books. He liked Angela even more at the sight of the books at the nearest shelf. classics and interesting books on every subject imaginable. He chuckled at the well worn books and ran a finger across it's spine. He picked a random volume up and went to a well lit corner with a comfortable looking chair. He read for hours. He was so into the the book that he didn't even hear Angela open the door and walked up behind him.  
"What are you reading?" he jumped right out of his seat. She laughed and he sighed, loosening up.  
"Don't do that!" he said pointing a long slender finger at her. She chuckled.  
" Do what? Ask you a question or sneak up on you?"  
"The latter…" he sighed and looked at her with an annoyed expression.  
"I am reading the play 'Romeo and Juliet' by Shakespeare. I do believe I like this midgardian." he sat back in the chair and set the book down on a side table. The chairs were facing away from the doors towards a fireplace. She walked over to the chair beside him and sat down. She curled up into a ball with her legs tucked between the arms. He picked the book back up and began to read again. She reached over to a side table next to her chair and picked up a book that had been laying there. He glanced up at her but then returned to his book. They sat there in comfortable silence. Only the sound of their breathing and turning of pages. They stayed that way for a while. Until Angela sighed and looked at her watch.  
"Lunch time. What would you like?" He looked up from his book and shrugged.  
"surprise me." He said with a smile. She gave him a mischievous grin and put her book down.  
"So be it." Angela walked away. He watched her leave. Staring at her pretty legs. He mentally reprimanded himself. 'snap out it you would only hurt her if anything did happen.' He put the book down and rubbed his face, and ran a hand through his hair. Loki forced himself to get up. He pushed through the door and headed towards the kitchen to see what Angela was doing.

Thanos was extremely angry with the outcome of the invasion of earth. He wanted the asgardian Loki to suffer immensely. He would crush his very soul into the dust. First he would take everything he held dear away then he would slowly torture him to death. Never dying always close but never dead. He would squeeze all life out of the miserable wretch, but for now he was content to watch him fight with himself. Loki was but a pawn in his game and he could wait to make him suffer.  
_

Loki gently opened the door of the kitchen.  
"Angela?are you in here?" he flinched when she popped out of nowhere and put a finger over his lips.  
"shhh somebody is here." she whispered. He looked at her and stood there tense.  
"Do you hear that?" she said still pressing a finger to his lips.  
"Hear what?" he mumbled past her digit.  
"Someone broke a window and I can hear their rapid breath." His eyes widened at this. She removed her finger from his mouth.  
"You can hear all that?" He whispered in astonishment.  
"And their heart beats." She said matter-of-factly. His jaw dropped and he just stared at her. Angela pushed his mouth closed.  
"Let's see what our new friends are here for." She walked away toward a side door attached to the kitchen. Their footsteps never making a sound. They silently walked into a plain room without any decoration. The only thing in it was a large safe. Three men were busy trying to open the safe. They were tittering and loudly whispering at one another. Angela stood behind one of them with her hands on her hips. She looked angry, he liked it when she looked angry. He cleared his throat and one of the men turned around. It just so happened to be the man that stood in front of Angela.  
"OH SHI-" Angela grabbed him by his shirt front.  
"Guys! HEY GUYS!" the man shouted at his cohorts. They turned around a little frightened. Then one of smirked at her and pointed a gun at her. His blood boiled. No one would harm her ever. He teleported behind him and broke the arm holding the gun. He pulled it out of his fingers and emptied it of bullets in one quick motion. The guy shouted in pain and looked at him dumbfounded. He held his broken arm protectively and gaped at him.  
"W-Where?! W-when?! HOW?!" Loki chuckled.  
"Magic." he smirked at him and handed him back the gun. Then whacked him in the back of his head. He crumpled to the floor unconscious.  
"Loki look out!" Angela shouted after she had knocked the other man out. He turned around to get a crowbar to the face. The robber swung at him again but this time he caught the crowbar in his hand. He wiped the blood off his cheek and spit. Some of his hair had fallen into his face. He ripped the crowbar out of the man's hands and grabbed him by the shirt slightly lifting him off the ground.  
"Now that wasn't very nice. You apologize to her for trying to steal from her." he pointed the crowbar at Angela. The man was trembling. He set his face in a defiant glare.  
"Why should I?" he asked.  
"Because I told you to." He lifted the man closer to his face.  
"And if you don't she'll _MAKE_ you say sorry." The man laughed and looked at her.  
"What's she gonna do? Kiss me to death." Loki looked at Angela. She nodded at him. He lifted him a little higher making him choke and handed Angela the crowbar. She bent the metal at the middle into a V shape. The guy made a strange gurgling sound and looked back at Loki. He saw him gulp. He pushed him towards her and she grabbed him by his ear and pulled him down on his knees.  
"Okay! Okay we're sorry! Please don't hurt me!"  
"Wouldn't dream of it." she shoved him to the ground and left him there. She pulled a cell phone from her pocket and called the police throwing the crowbar aside.  
"You better stay and watch these thugs while I wait for the police. Oh and thanks for the help but I don't think I needed it."  
"You probably didn't but I didn't want to take any chances that they might hurt you." She looked at him with a shocked almost loving expression. She walked out and he whacked himself in the face. The guy on the ground looked at him and smirked.  
"Girlfriend? Or just your friend?" He asked him with an even wider smirk. Loki walked up to him and placed his foot on the guy.  
"Neither she's my jailor." the man's expression became one of surprise and fear.  
"Don't be afraid mortal, she won't like it if I kill you or your friends. Now don't get me mistaken. I'd love to pummel you to pieces for even just pointing a gun at her or even the fact that you insulted her." Loki smiled almost evily down at him and pushed his foot a little harder into him. He gasped.  
"But I'm sure she will never feel the same way. So if I were you. I'd shut your trap." he snarled. He took his foot off the man and kicked him over. The man groaned along with his unconscious friends.

She heard the sirens way before they even got close to her house. They finally knocked on her door and she opened it immediately. She had messed up her hair and tugged on her clothes to make herself look frazzled.  
"Where are the crooks ma'am?" said a large police officer with a large mustache to match.  
"This way officers. So I was making lunch with my boyfriend and I hear a crashing sound and we both go to investigate. Me walking behind him. He carefully opens the door and there are three men trying to get into our safe!" she lied while leading them to the room.  
"And my boyfriend goes up behind one of them real quiet like and knocks him out but one of them pulls out a gun. I scream and the man gets distracted. So my boyfriend breaks his arm and empties the gun. Then this other guy comes up behind him and tries to hit him with this wrecked crowbar. He is so lucky it missed but then the guy punched him in the face but he has him down." She was rambling on purpose.  
"Slow down ma'am. It's alright now the police are here to help." the big policeman nods at her. His companion is silent and walks with a more serious face than the bigger officer. She led them to the room and when she opened the door she ran over to Loki and held tight.  
"Go along with it." she whispered in his ear. She rubbed the scratch on his cheek from the crowbar.  
"Are you okay honey?"  
"I'm fine. Don't worry sweetie." He pulled her hand away and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and held her in his arms. Stroking her hair. She began to tremble he knew it was all a show he just didn't want it to be. The cops were handcuffing the men on the floor.  
"shhh it's alright." He held her close as she 'cried'.  
"Excuse me sir. Your girlfriend said you did this yourself?" It was the first time the thinner cop spoke.  
"Indeed, I only wanted to protect her." He gently kissed her head.  
"Nice work sir we could use someone like you on the force." the other cop was dragging the conscious man outside.  
"Oh I don't think that's for me." He chuckled at the irony.  
"Well if you change your mind here is my card." He winked at him and used his radio to call in an ambulance for the unconscious men. He then left closing the door behind him. She immediately stops crying and looks at him with a smile.  
"What? You said play along so I did. Happy?"  
"Oh very much so but I don't know, you may have played the protective boyfriend a little to well." She laughed at him.  
"Hey! I thought I did a pretty good job." He really wanted her to know he didn't want it to be an act. He wanted to tell her that HE hadn't been acting. They exited the room and walked to the kitchen. she leaned on a counter and got herself a cup of coffee.  
"What exactly did you tell them?" He said grabbing himself a cup and stood next to her.  
"Oh. Only the important things but leaving myself out. I'm not really ready to be a super just yet." He chuckled over his coffee.  
"What? What are you laughing at?" She looked at him with curiosity.  
"Nothing. Just the fact that one they didn't recognize me, and two they wanted me to join the police. I just thought it a little ironic that they would ask the person who almost destroyed their city to help protect it." His smile faded.  
"But is it crazy if I said I do want to help?" He whispered almost inaudibly but she could hear it. She scooted a little closer to him.  
"I don't think so. Why such a change of heart?"  
"No. It's nothing." he looked away from her not daring to look into her eyes.  
"Well okay then." They silently sipped their coffee until one of the police officers came into the kitchen to bid them farewell and to tell them to have a wonderful rest of the day. Loki and Angela nodded their goodbyes and went to the door to wave them off.  
"So lunch then?" She said cheerily. Loki chuckled and followed her to the kitchen.

**Author's Note: Hi i would just like you guys to know that i have no fixed schedule for this and would like to apoligise in adavance for any delays or short chapters. I make the story up as I go along sooo... I hope you like it and thank you all for liking it. Please Review I need inspiration! please :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hiya sorry if you've been getting impatient. I think you'll like this chapter XD but you never know. So please review and tell me what you think. thanks for reading by the way. Thanks for being the first to give me a review. :)**

They had a quiet dinner. Neither one of them spoke much. Loki was tired and apparently so was Angela. At the end of the evening they both headed to their rooms.  
"Good night." He called as she walked up the stairs. She looked down at him and smiled warmly.  
"Good night Loki." he went to sleep a lot faster that night with her smile stuck in his head.

He woke to another scream. This time it wasn't as loud but he could still hear it. He ran out his door and up the stairs. He knocked this time and opened the door to see her tossing and turning. She was sweating immensely but at least it wasn't steaming off of her like before. He moved the chair next to her and felt her forehead. She was feverish. He let his hand grow cold and watched it turn blue. Then placed it gently on her forehead. Her profuse sweating seized and she stopped tossing in bed. She was sleeping soundly. He kissed her forehead and whispered.  
"Sleep well ást." He climbed down the stairs and crawled into bed sleeping soundly knowing she would too.

He woke when a sliver of light entered his room.  
"Wake up sleepy head. I have errands to run that means you've got to get ready to go." Angela walked in and poked him between the eyes. He groaned and flipped on his stomach pulling the pillow over his head. She flicked on the lights.  
"Come on I don't have all day." she pulled the blankets off of him and easily ripped the pillow out of his grasp. He only had a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. The pale white skin of his back shone a little in the soft light.  
"How did you do that? I have the strength of at least seven or more of your human males!" he turned over and looked at her in disbelief. She stared into his deep emerald eyes.  
"I told you I'd love to see you beat me. Remember?" She smirked at him.  
"Now if you'll be so kind as to Get. Up. I would be so grateful." He looked at her in astonishment and reluctantly crawled out of bed and looked at her. His pale arms outstretched. She couldn't help but look at his muscles.  
"I'm up! Happy?" A genuine smile flashed across her face.  
"Very. Now get dressed." She took one last look at him and left. Closing the door behind her. He scoffed at the door after her and quickly got ready for what ever she got him up for. 'what am I thinking. Did she really look at me?' He allowed himself a small smile but quickly wiped it off and pulled on a black t-shirt and gray jeans.

He found her in the kitchen. She was making coffee. She reached into a cupboard to get some cups and he deliberately took a quick glance at her curves. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a tan tunic with that showed an extremely pleasant amount of cleavage She turned around and gave him a curious glance. She poured the amber liquid into two cups and handed him one. They sipped it silently for a few moments before his curiosity got the better of him.  
"So why, pray tell, did you wake me at this ungodly hour?" She chuckled.  
"It's only nine it is not 'ungodly' "  
"Well to this god it is." She laughed at him. He felt his heart skip a beat.  
"Well for your information I need a few things and we could use some fresh air."  
"Don't you think I'll be recognized?" Loki looked at her with concern. He frowned. She looked at him and thought for a moment.  
"I don't think so it's been almost a year since that incident but you'll have to come with me either way. I'll make sure nobody gets suspicious of you." She heard him sigh. She set the coffee mug down and grabbed her car keys. She smiled at him.  
"It's now or never and never is a very long time. Come on." He put his cup in the sink and followed her to the garage.

The car revved to life. It was a bright green porsche. She had bought it with some of her saved money. She laughed at the memory of buying it. Tony Stark had just wanted to give her one of his when he heard about her experience in gamma radiation. He wanted her to live at Stark Tower. She knew he suspected something as well. She remembered his constant questions, calls, and all the random visits. She had insisted on buying the car though. She had money pilling up in her bank account and wanted to feel like she owned something. She backed out of the driveway and drove towards the grocery store. Loki was smiling.

"What?'  
"Nice color." He laughed. She smiled and waited for his laughter to die down.  
"I got this waaay before I knew you were real." His curiosity spiked again.  
"So you knew about me before I made that uhh... mistake?"  
"Oh ya, I've majored in several mythological and anthropological studies including Ancient Norse. You were prominent in most of my studies and your brother of course but… I don't really need to go into details you lived it." He listened intently nodding as she spoke.  
"Interesting. What else did you study?"  
"Well I mostly studied in gamma research and other things like that. It all seemed to fly by in college."  
"You must have been a prodigy." She smiled and chuckled quietly.  
"I guess you could say that." He watched the scenery fly by. They rode in a content silence for the rest of the drive.

They eventually reached the store. She climbed out of the car and pushed a button on her keys and the trunk opened. She grabbed her purse from the trunk and closed it. She slung it across her shoulder and motioned for Loki to follow. He closed the door and did as she said. He watched amazed at the automatic doors and stepped into the warehouse of a store. Angela had grabbed a cart and was already walking into the crowd. He hurried after her.

He walked behind her with his hands behind his back. She was humming softly picking things up here and there. He just couldn't take his eyes off her hips. He made himself look away from her and bit his lower lip in concentration. An older woman behind a makeshift counter called out to them.  
"Hi! Would you and your girlfriend like to try our samples?"  
"Oh. He's not my boyfriend we are just friends." Angela said. He faked a smile and nodded at the older woman.  
"Yes just friends." The words tasted like posion on his lips. 'Oh don't be such a baby, it's for the best… but it doesn't change the fact that I want her!' he screamed in his brain.  
"Sorry sweethearts you two just looked perfect for each other." The elderly woman looked straight at Loki. Smiling at him and almost making his smile faulter under her inquisitive gaze. Angela waved it off with a smile and walked to the next aisle. He lingered for a moment staring at the lady who had so effectively made him want his jailor even more. He knew he shouldn't and couldn't have her. She continued to smile at him until he walked away. He followed behind Angela again but this time she didn't hum. He waited for that tune to pick up again but it never did. He began to wonder if she was thinking the same things he was and she almost was. 'I can't fall for the man that tried to destroy the world. Am I fucking mad! Sure he's handsome, and can be sweet, and also is the only person who has ever gotten the fires to recede a little at night, but...but why not?' She looked back at him. His face was stern and thoughtful. He looked like he was at war with himself. She walked over to a shelf and began looking at the prices.

He had come to a decision. He wanted her and that was that. He cared about her. He needed her. He walked up to her and stood behind her. Watching her hair fall across her shoulders like a waterfall.

She turned around slowly and looked at him. Slightly blushing at his closeness. Her hand went to his cheek on impulse and he held it there. He closed his eyes and rubbed his thumb back and forth across the soft skin on back of her hand. His eyes opened and she stared into that startling blue-green and he stared into her chocolate brown orbs and leaned in closer. His hand pulled a strand of her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. She got closer to him leaning in with him. He finally got the courage to gently touch her lips with his and she pulled him close. She kissed him passionately and he returned it. She slowly pulled away with a reluctant sigh. He caressed her cheek again and smiled at her beautiful blushing face.  
"We better get going then." She said backing up and hitting the shelf behind her. Her blush became even more pink and she somehow got around him to the cart. He sighed and smiled even wider. They bought everything and quickly put everything in the trunk. It was a silent ride again. With Angela blushing and Loki smiling like a maniac.

**A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT?! Did I do okay? Not to soon right? Oh I'm a mess... please review I'd love some advice. Thanks for reading I've already started on the next chapter. The Avengers are a coming into the picture now. OOOOOHH! XD Thanks again. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well hello my fine readers. Ive made a slightly longer chapter. Fair warning something adulty happens in this one. *facepalm* I'm sorry it just had to happen. I'd like to tell you about the name ást he's given her, don't worry it will all be explained. OH! reviews I love getting reviews. Whenever I see the alert I get all excited and drop everything to read and answer it.**

**~OOO~**

When they got home they put the groceries away in silence and every time they made eye contact he swore her blush got redder and redder. When they were finished he headed toward the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching the news when she walked in. She sat a little farther from him than he would have liked. She cleared her throat.  
"What happened at the store?"  
"Hmmm. I don't think it's that hard to explain." He chuckled at her sarcastically. Surprisingly she laughed with him.  
"I know what we did, but why did you do it?"  
"I should be asking the same question." He looked at her seriously. They both sighed.  
"I …I've fallen for you if you'll believe that. I think I fell for you from day one. You make all the bad things in my life disappear. I need you to feel whole, if that's not to hard to understand." He looked at his feet and at his hands in his lap.  
"I believe you and I do understand." He looked up at her. She had scooted closer to him. Her nose was almost touching his.  
"You make me feel happy my accident happened. I'll always miss my family but I can't do anything about that but if I have you… I forget about my troubles. When you are near the fire burning me, it… it doesn't hurt as bad." She looked away from him. He lifted her chin making her look into his eyes.  
"I need you as much as you need me. I… I think I love you Angela. Is that crazy?" He asked seriously.  
"No. I think I love you too." She kissed him. Their lips only breaking contact to breath. She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him. His lips left hers to travel down. Trailing kisses down the outline of her jaw and neck. She felt the flames writhe within her but she ignored them only thinking of him. _'She's mine now and I'll never let her go. No one will ever harm her. I'll make deathly sure of that.'_ His kisses stopped at her collar bone. Her phone rang. He cursed quietly letting her answer the nuisance.  
"Hello…What?! Alright I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and crawled out of his lap. She was pouting visibly.  
"What's going on?" He asked with concern.  
"I'm needed back at S.H.E.I.L.D. A squadron of chitari are attacking a lab and they need my help. There are a lot of them. You'll have to come with me though."  
"Why are they attacking a lab?"  
"I'm not sure you can ask them when we get there. Now I've gotta suit up." She smirked and started for the door. He got up and quickly spun her around and gave her a quick kiss before letting her go. She smiled and continued to her room and he patiently waited for her to come and get him.

She entered the living room wearing a green and brown catsuit. She had gold colored knives strapped up her arms. Her brown utility belt had compartments and pouches galore and guns strapped to each side. A slender sword was attached to her back by a scabbard. She had a gold metal chain around her neck so tight it was almost a choker. A small pendant hang from it that held a glowing green emerald. The emerald literally pulsed with light. Her curly hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her fingers were gloved in a silky green material. Her fingertips coated in a metallic gold substance that gently curved into talons. The gold ran from the fingertips to her wrist meeting at a gold bangle. There was a fair amount of cleavage and he made himself stop staring. He looked at her face and was shocked to see she wore a mask that was made of the same metallic substance on her fingers. Her brown eyes looked at him with a quiet question. The gold made them sparkle. He stepped closer and frowned. Lifting his hand to the mask that gracefully hugged her face.  
"It hides your pretty face. I'm not saying you look as dangerous as you look gorgeous but I'll miss seeing your whole face." She felt her cheeks grow hot. His frown faded and he leaned in for a kiss. He gently held her chin and lifted her head to his. He felt her smile in the kiss. He pulled away and pushed a rogue strand of shiny brown hair behind her ear. Brushing his hand over her cheekbone. She unconsciously blushed at his gentle touch. He smiled looking deep into her unfathomable eyes. She stared back looking at the interesting stars forming in the breathtaking green. She saw the adoration and determination in them. She sighed deeply and held him tightly. She leaned in and rested her head on his chest.  
"We better get going…" She said quietly. They sighed simultaneously. She slowly left his grasp but held on to his left hand. They were headed towards the garage. She pushed a button on her keys and her porsche slowly disappeared into a trap door. She listened to the machines clicks and whirrs as it switched the luxury car out for her armored camouflage jeep. It slowly arose from the floor. She heard the floor click back into place and unlocked it with a wave of her hand. She headed toward the driver's door and waved her hand again and the garage door slowly opened. She looked back at Loki who was standing in the doorway with his mouth slightly ajar. She raised an eyebrow and then laughed at herself. He probably had never seen anything like that.  
"Sorry I guess I should have warned you. I'm kinda used to it." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the ground sheepishly.  
"No… no it's fine whatever that was…" He shook his head in bewilderment and walked around to the other door. They climbed inside and they were on their way.

They reached the lab without anything strange other than the weird glances from pedestrians. She hopped out of the car and heard the grunts of fighting and screams of fallen chitauri. Loki climbed out and hurried to catch up with her. She pushed the doors open. Loki was right behind her. Chitauri were everywhere. On the floor dead or fighting with the Avengers. Iron man hit one with his repulsers and it flew right over her head she ducked. Loki had shot to the side just in time to get out if the way. He stood in a corner feeling useless. He didn't have enough magic in him to do much but teleport and change from his god form to his frost giant one.

"Hey look who finally decided to show up! Did miss Aurora finally notice us?" She felt the smirk in Tony's remark. She chose to give him a white toothed grin as she beheaded an unsuspecting alien.  
"Oh did you miss me? I'm not really sure teasing me is the best idea. I've got a mind to modify your suit into a pile of junk when this is over." Her threat and her sarcasm made the billionaire chuckle while he pounded two chitauri's heads in. She ducked as a familiar looking shield flew past her to hit an alien behind her. She looked at the Captain as he caught his trusty shield and nodded her thanks. He gave her a quick salute and headed back into the fray. Loki watched with amusement and worry as she kick flipped and slashed her way through the alien horde. She was so graceful. He felt like he was watching a rehearsed dance as the Avengers dashed through their enemies. Hawkeye's arrow made contact with one of the monsters as it came at Agent Romanov from behind. It's body thudded to the ground from the impact. He heard Tony's childish taunts and almost allowed himself a smile. He watched Angela making sure nothing touched her. Dr. Banner was not there as it was a confined space in an urban area and he really didn't want anything to go wrong. That was fine with him. He noticed that Angela hadn't used her powers once. She was only using her skills. Her eyes didn't glow with that green fire but her strength could almost match Captain America's. He watched her backflip onto a chitauri and deftly broke it's neck with a loud crack. She kicked away from the dead body but landed on another body losing her footing. She fell and he watched with wide eyes as another alien stepped on her chest. Keeping her down she didn't even struggle to get out from under it's foot. She stared daggers at it and waited. It aimed it's large grotesque gun at her head. He could hear it almost chuckling at her misfortune. Loki could only stand and watch. There was nothing he could do. He wanted to teleport over there and take the bullet for her but his mind didn't register until it was to late. The gun fired but the energy never met her. The blue energy ball stopped in midair. Her eyes burned with the green flames. She smirked at the ball of blue and then at the Chitauri. She sent the ball back with ten times more force. The creature flew back and landed several feet away hitting another that was causing Natasha a little bit of trouble. It's chest had a smoking hole. She climbed up off the floor and back into the battle like nothing had just happened.  
"Whoa! Did anybody else just see that?!" She heard Tony in her earpiece.  
"See what?" She heard Steve yell. Tony snickered into the com-link. 'I knew my secret wouldn't last long with him around.' She sighed and continued bashing the creatures heads in. She hit a couple with her throwing knives and quickly retrieved them. Loki was a bunch of nerves. Jumping on one foot then the other. A Chitauri finally did notice him. It shot at him and he teleported behind it. It turned around and shot again. He teleported above it and landed on its shoulders making it crumple to the ground. He leaned over it and let his arms change from a pale white to a light blue. Freezing it solid where he touched. He kicked at the frozen areas and they flew off. Crashing to the ground shattering into a million shards. He looked up the fighting was almost over. A few more were trying to escape but were quickly taken down. He watched as the Avengers and Angela came together after the carnage. He stayed were he was and set his face into it's indifferent mask. A silent watcher over the scene.

"So Agent Aurora do you have something you wanna tell them?" Tony gestured to the others. She stared daggers at him.  
"Uh no." She was almost ready to tweak with the man's arc reactor. Her eye twitched.  
"Oh come on! You can't just keep something like that to yourself! Tell me what's your powers?" Her eye twitched again but she sighed and gave into the annoying billionaire.  
"You really want to know?" She smirked at him. His eyes got wide. The others were giving him strange looks. He nodded vigorously.  
"Oh Yeah I Do!" Without a second thought she waved her hand and sent him flying into a wall. Steve, Clint, and Thor burst out laughing. Natasha and Loki let small smiles slide across their lips. Angela was hugging her knees with laughter.  
"Ha ha ha very funny." He pulled himself out of the rubble and dusted his suit off. He flew back to the group.  
"So now that we know your secret. Will you tell us your story?" Tony was staring at her. He gasped when she nodded and noticed the green flames in her eyes subside and return to their normal brown. Loki felt like a ghost watching the scene. As she told her story to them he walked closer. Standing next to Thor. Thor was so engrossed in her story he didn't even register that his little brother was standing next to him.  
"And that's my story. I use a light force that when it shatters becomes an aurora. That's why I chose the name Aurora. I've been experimenting with the flames I can bring forth but I haven't mastered it yet." She let them watch her bring a small flicker of green flames come from her palm.  
"Beautiful." Loki gasped at the flickering flames. She shrugged and they disappeared. They all looked at him in surprise.  
"What?" He looked at them with a raised eyebrow.  
"Brother how in all of Valhalla did you get here?" Thor's mouth was slightly ajar.  
"Uhh… a car how else would I get here?" All of them except Angela was staring at him in surprise.  
"When did you get here?" asked Steve.  
"The same time Lady Aurora got here… why?" Loki still had his eyebrow raised. He looked at Angela and gestured at her to explain it to them.  
"Fury is having me watch him. I'm his jailor. He won't escape, he wouldn't dare. He knows I'd hunt him down and drag his sorry ass back." He chuckled at the threat. He bowed low.  
"As you wish my lady." His smirk reached from ear to ear. Thor's mouth was now hanging open. A fly could have flown right in and he wouldn't even notice. Loki chuckled at the sight.  
"What's wrong brother? Shocked to see me? I thought father told you I was being sent back to Midgard?" His brother closed his mouth and nodded in reply.  
"Yes I was aware of that."  
"Then why are you gapping at me?" He smiled at him flashing his white teeth.  
"Well I hate to break this strange reunion but I've gotta get him back to his 'prison'." She waved at the surprised heroes and headed out the doors. He followed obediently. Giving a salute to the Avengers without looking back. Thor looked at them his mouth hanging open again.

STARK TOWER

"So Loki is back and someone, I shan't name names, Thor, forgot to tell us!" Tony said when they were back at the tower.  
"It must have slipped my mind. Please forgive my insolence." Thor looked down at his coffee.  
"Yeah alright but I still can't believe she is his jailor! I mean she is strong and all and he doesn't have much magic left in him but he isn't exactly the most benevolent person!" Tony was laying on the couch of the penthouse. He legs on the legs of the couch with his arms spread out. One dangling from the side of the couch and the other behind his head. Natasha and Clint were down stairs training again.  
"So tell me again what she did to you Tony?" Bruce was looking at him with an amused smile. Tony gave him a hurt look and ignored the question. Steve sat next to Bruce and chuckled.  
"She lifted her hand and he went flying into a wall. Knocking a humongous whole in it!" They both laughed hard. Thor smiled and laughed with flew up from his position and pointed an accusing finger at Steve.  
"HEY! That wall was already coming down Capsicle!"  
"Oh ya and you just happened to knock right through the metal frames." Steve chuckled sarcastically. Tony harumpfed and laid back down.  
"Whatever…" He grumbled. The three at the counter laughed again at Tony's misfortune.  
"You did ask for it." Said the captain. Tony rolled his eyes and got up.  
"I'm going to my lab to blow something up." He waved at them and went down the elevator. Thor was thinking about the way his brother had stood next to him. He had been so relaxed and… he had smiled several times. Something about Loki was different than the grief stricken, hate ridden brother he had seen a year ago.  
"What's up big fella?" Steve slapped his back compassionately and looked at his Norse friend.  
"It's nothing my friend. Don't worry about me."  
"Alright well I'll see you later." Captain America left down the elevator with Bruce.  
"Goodbye." He said quietly after they left.

Loki and Angela made it home uneventfully. They both walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat before crawling into bed.  
Loki laid in bed looking at his hands. Letting them change back and forth from his pale skin to the blue etchings. _'How could anyone love this? She never saw me like this and I don't want her see the monster inside of me.'_ He couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned trying to get his mind off the helplessness he was feeling. He had wanted to do anything to stop that thing from hurting her. He would have willingly, _no happily_ let the energy tear him to shreds if it meant saving her. He sat up and rolled his legs off the bed. Letting his feet touch the cool floor. He rubbed his face and got up. He quietly opened the door and crept up the stairs. He let the door slowly open under his grasp. She was breathing evenly, softly. He leaned on the doorframe and watched her peaceful slumber. She frowned in her sleep and mumbled something incoherent. He chuckled silently and slowly closed the door. Her eyes flickered open just before the door was closed.  
"Loki?" She sat up and squinted at him. He opened the door again and looked at her sheepishly.  
"Yes?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"I…I was making sure you were okay. Is that alright?" He stayed in the doorway looking at her with concern. She'd broken every wall he'd ever put up around his heart and in about two days she had knocked them all down.  
"That's fine… where are you going?" She responded looking into his eyes. She held the blankets under her chin.  
"I'm going back to my chambers. I don't belong in here…" He looked at the floor. Bowing his head quickly he tried to back out of her room.  
"I thought you did what you wanted?" He saw her smirk and he laughed at her tease.  
"Yes I do what I want, and I want to leave the beautiful maiden so she can sleep in peace." She giggled.  
"But this 'maiden' wants you to stay here." He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"And why would she want the emotionally unstable villain in her bed chambers?"  
"Because I said so that's why." He laughed at her childish remark and walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and looked at her. She patted the bed beside her and he obeyed with a playfully suspicious expression. He sat in the bed and looked at her waiting for her to do something. She scooted closer to him. He got in a more comfortable position and she laid her head onto his chest. She listened to his breathing and the gentle beating of his heart. She let it wash over her.  
"Why do you love me ást? I'm a monster inside… I was always a monster…" He whispered it so quietly she felt her heart break. She looked up at his face and saw the tears slowly roll down. She sat up again and wiped them away.  
"I love you for the kindness I've seen in you. I see your strength in a different way. You only wanted to be loved for who you were but you were misguided and left your first path. I love you for you. That won't change." She heard him chuckle and he brought her closer.  
"Oh little bird, I think it would change if you saw me. Truly saw me for the creature I am." He kissed her head and rocked her back and forth like a child in their parent's arms.  
"Then show me. Let me be the judge of that." She felt him tense up. He continued to rock her.  
"Would that make you happy ást?"  
"Yes." He pulled away from her and stood up. 'Does he always sleep without a shirt?' She wondered.  
His eyes became sad and let the cold start in his fingers and toes. The blue etchings and lines slowly ran up his arms and legs. He closed his eyes as they reached closer to his face. She gasped at his change. She got onto her knees and walked closer to him letting the blankets bunch up at her knees. She heard him take a deep breath as the blue enveloped his face. His body was now fully covered by blue etchings. She reached up to touch his face and his eyes flew open. She gasped at the vermillion hue.  
"Don't!" She pulled her hand back at his demand.  
"You'd only get hurt. My skin would slowly freeze your hand and burn you." His brilliant red eyes flickered toward her with fear and concern. He didn't want this form to tear her away from him.  
"I'm already burning…" She whispered. Her hand reached towards his face again. He didn't pull back. He watched her slender hand grow slowly closer to his face. Her hand caressed his cheek. She didn't feel anything close to his description. He gasped and his eyes grew wide. He felt warmth were her hand brushed against his skin and all she felt was nothing but his cool skin. She leaned closer to him. Their foreheads met and she kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands held her firmly by the waist. He let his body change back to its normal pallor. She wrapped her legs around him. He held her there. They barely stopped kissing to breath. He laid her down on the bed. Her hands were rubbing up and down his muscular chest. Her lips left his to travel down his jaw and neck. He straddled her and nibbled her ear as she kissed his neck over and over again. She pushed him up and somehow got his pants off. He played with the strings holding her night gown up. It slipped off her shoulders. His lips began to slowly travel down her neck. She whispered in his ear and he stopped. He sat up and looked at her with a questioning glance. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. He entered her. She let out a sigh of pleasure and she reached up for him and kissed him again.

She woke up to Loki's fingers making circles and lines up and down her bare back. He was humming a quiet tune. It was a happy song. He leaned in close to her ear. She could feel his warm, sweet breath. It tickled so she giggled and turned her head toward the god.  
"Good morning ást." He whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead.  
"Why do you call me that?" She murmured softly. He looked at her sweetly and answered her question in a whisper.  
"Ást means love in Norse. It means the most divine, unconditional, and pure love. That,Love, is why I call you that." He nuzzled his nose with hers and played with her brown curls. She sat up to lay on him. He held her in his arms. She smiled at him.  
"Really?" Her big brown eyes twinkled in the morning light that came in through the window.  
"Really." She sighed and laid her head on his chest. His fingers began drawing circles and swirls on her back again. They laid like that for a long time.

They eventually got up. He walked down stairs to shower and get some clothes on. She also showered and got ready for the day. She decided on a yellow sun dress and blow dried her hair letting it fall over her semibare shoulders. Letting some of the curls fall onto her face. He simply chose a pair of jeans and a green v-neck. He entered the kitchen humming a simple tune. He figured out how to use the coffee maker and the toaster. He found the bread in the fridge and set it in the toaster. She walked past him silently and pulled the milk out. He watched her slim legs as the material of the dress flowed behind her. He poured the coffee as she got out a box of cereal and a bowl.  
"What are you humming?" Angela looked up from her cereal.  
"Hmmm?" He was taking a sip of his coffee. He set it down and looked at her thoughtfully.  
"Oh. I'm not sure. I believe it's a tune you were humming yesterday." He sat down with her at the island. She simply shrugged and nodded her head. Quietly eating her cereal. He stared at her. She looked at him and laughed.  
"What? What are you staring at?" He chuckled with her.  
"I'm staring at a beautiful woman who melted and mended my frozen and broken heart. You and you alone pulled me out of a bottomless pit. I was a lost soul and you've lead me back. I was so deep in my own self-pity that I tried destroying an irreplaceable thing." He stared at her lovingly. His smile widened and it made her heart flutter but then his smile fell and he looked at the marble island. She got closer to him. Worry filling her expression.  
"But I ruined any chance of forgiveness from this planet and the things I've come to love could be taken from me by the monster that got me to make that mistake in the first place…" His voice fell into a whisper. He looked at her with tearstained cheeks.  
"Angela I can't lose you… but he'll look for any of my weaknesses and thats you Ást. I can't even protect you from a bloody Chitauri!" He grabbed her shoulders protectively.  
"The only magic I have left to me is teleportation and changing into my Jotunn form! When that Chitauri had you pinned I was ready to teleport right in front of you to take the bullet! Do… do you understand?" He was pleading with her, his eyes wet and tears were falling down his pale shining skin. He was holding her close.  
"Why would this… thing come after me? Don't you trust my strength?" She looked at his face in confusion and worry. She'd never seen so much pain in one soul other than her own.  
"Ást I trust your strength with all my heart but it's his I'm worried about. He'd come after you because you, love, are the thing I hold the closest to my heart and he'll know that. Somehow I know HE knows that." He was brushing her hair through his fingers.  
"I failed his domination of Earth. He'll want someone to pay and it'll be me. He is one to make punishment and pain long. Not in just physical but also mental, emotional. I don't want you to get hurt. I promised myself I'd protect you to eternity's end. I cannot lose you… never ást… never…" His tears fell into her hair. She looked into his eyes. She kissed the tears off his cheeks and gently cupped his face in her hands.  
"Don't worry." She gave him a reassuring smile.  
"He won't get me without a fight." He smiled through the tears. He squeezed her tight.  
"I know Ást. I know…" He kissed her head and held her there but didn't believe it one bit.

~OOO~

Thanos let a small smile escape. Poor lost creatures so sure of themselves but they'll soon feel his wrath. He almost felt sorry for the pain he was going to inflict upon the godling and his love. Almost. He'll suffer slowly. Poor misguided creatures.

~OOO~

There was a knock at the door. Loki and Angela were sitting on the couch watching a movie. His arm around her shoulders.  
"I'll get it Ást." She nodded and let him go. He was smiling when he answered the door.  
"Thor?!" His smile left his face and his mouth hung open at his brother's random arrival at his 'prison'.  
"Brother!" Thor lifted him into a bone crushing hug lifting him off the ground.  
"I! Need! Air!" Loki gasped in his crushing embrace.  
"Oh sorry." He set him down carefully. Loki brushed out his shirt and looked at his brother.  
"How did you get this address?" He stared at Thor. He was smiling like an idiot and fingering his hammer.  
"Tony Stark! The man of iron helped me find you!" He held his arms out wide and his smile impossibly got bigger. Loki leaned against the doorframe.  
"I should have guessed as much. What are you doing here?" Loki's eyebrow shot up.  
"Well I came to see you brother. I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
"I've never been better." He heard footsteps behind him. Angela looked out the door with surprise.  
"Thor, what's the occasion?" She smiled at him. She was looking at the god of thunder from behind Loki.  
"No occasion Lady Aurora. I wanted to see my little brother." She nodded at him and opened her mouth to ask how he had found her.  
"Stark." Loki answered her without even looking back. He was still staring at Thor. Her mouth made an O and she beckoned Thor in.  
"Come on in then." Loki backed out of the doorway. Watching Thor's every move.  
"Thank you my lady." He ducked inside and she headed towards the living room. The two brothers followed. Loki's indifferent mask was slowly returning. 'What does he want?' Loki thought.

**~OOO~**

**So sorry about the cliff hanger and the random Avengers thing it had to be done or it just would'nt be right. Thanks for the reviews that I've gotten. I'm actually really excited about the next chapter don't worry I'm working on it as we speak. Don't kill me was it to soon or am I just paranoid like that. Anyways reviews I love 'em thanks again**

**Love always,**

**Nicholle A.K.A the Rangers Arrow**


	8. Chapter 8

Stupid writer's block well hi there readers I've been busy and had other inspirations for another story soooo sorry.

Well here is a little bit... Not the best X(

* * *

Loki sat in an armchair close to the seat Angela had taken by the couch. Thor plodded down on the couch a cushion away from Angela.

"So now that your here what did you want with Loki." She asked Thor getting right to the point.

"Actually my lady I was hoping to speak with my brother alone if that isn't of any inconvenience to you…" He looked at her a little sheepishly.

"It's of no inconvenience. I'll just leave you two alone." She stood and looked at the horror struck face if Loki. She gave him an apologetic look before exiting the room. Loki crossed one of his legs over the other and leaned back in the armchair. Thor was fidgeting in his seat. Looking at Loki ready to saw something then head close his mouth. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Thor. Spit it out you look like a fish gaping like that." Thor looked into his eyes and nodded with a face of determination.

"Loki. I wanted to know how you've been since father took your powers away." Loki raised an eyebrow. His hands were intertwined and one of his fingers tapped against his lips. '_How should I answer this?_' He mused.

"Alright, I suppose. I've just barely gotten here. I've found I like this world much more than originally, but without my magic I feel useless." He shrugged. His gaze shifted to the coffee table. He glanced quickly at the door that Angela had just left through. Thor was watching his brother's expressions with interest.

"Is there anything I can do?" Thor asked him. Loki's gaze fell on him. Loki chuckled. Thor was taken aback by the genuine amusement in it.

"Not unless you can give me my powers back. I won't feel any safer without them." Loki's smile fled his pale handsome face.

"What would you need to feel safe from?" Thor chuckled deeply.  
"Are you afraid of Lady Aurora little brother?" Loki chuckled with him and Thor couldn't help but be surprised.

"Oh I think we all should be afraid of her. Fire literally runs in her veins. No I'm not 'afraid' of Aurora. I'm afraid of… something bigger than me, of you, and your friends the Avengers." Loki said this so matter-of-factly it scared Thor a little.

"But I'm afraid I can't help with that in my current state. So dear brother tell Mister Stark to watch the outer rim. He'll figure it out. Now if you'll excuse me brother, I have some things I need to catch up on." Loki stood and held his hand out for a hand shake. Thor nodded and stood with him. He grabbed his arm. Loki held his brother's arm as well. They seem to come to a silent agreement.

"Brother I hope you find peace with yourself."

"As do I, but I may have already found it." Thor's eyes flicked to the door. Angela was coming through the door. He looked back at Loki. Loki let a small smile slip across his thin lips. He nodded at Thor's unspoken question. Thor's smile widened. He gave his brother's arm a quick shake and pulled him close for a brotherly hug.

"Good bye brother. Lady Aurora I'll just let myself out. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Your welcome Thor. Good bye." She waved as his cape fluttered behind him as he hurried out. She turned a curious glance at Loki when he was out of sight.

"What did he want?" She asked him.

"He was curious… as to my behavior when I was with you and the Avengers when the Chitauri attacked the lab." Loki was staring into space.

"Do you think he knows about us?" She sounded worried.

"He isn't the brightest but I think he figured it out pretty quickly." She walked around the couch and sat in his lap. She held his chin and kissed his cheek.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked quietly.

"No Ást I don't think he'll ruin this for us. He sees me happy and he won't do anything to destroy that." He held her in his arms and kissed her head.

"This is absolute bliss. I don't think I deserve this." He curled a strand if her hair around his finger.

"Shhh. Let's enjoy this before Fury figures it out."

"As you wish little bird." They kissed quietly and they sat there contently.

**Stark Tower**

Thor entered the penthouse smiling widely. He jumped a little when he heard Tony's voice.

"What's with the smile Pikachu?" Tony was sitting on the counter fiddling with a rubix cube.

"Oh uh… I'll tell you tomorrow when everyone is present." Thor set his hammer down on the table.

"We're all here." Tony motioned to the couches and chairs by the widescreen tv.

"Oh then I shall tell you now." He walked in front of them all. Clint and Natasha were sitting closely on the love seat. Steve was sitting on an armchair. Bruce was sitting at the bar where Tony was sitting on the counter top. He cleared his throat and smiled at the team.

"Loki will not be bothering us anymore. He'll most likely want to help us now." He saw the confusion and a little bit of anger in a few of them.

"What do you mean?! What if he's pretending to change? Did you think of that!" Shouted Tony.

"I agree with Tony on this one. He can't be trusted." Called Steve. Natasha and Clint were just staring at each other then they began debating with each other in another language. Many of them were now yelling at him. Dr. Banner was starting to hyperventilate a little.

"LISTEN!" Thor shouted. Thunder could be heard in the distance at his angry yell to get them to shut up and they did. Bruce's breathing returned to normal.

"Thank you. Now listen I know he wouldn't do anything to destroy Midgard again BECAUSE he loves a mortal. He would protect her with his life. I could see it and I think she likes him." Stark's face lit up in a smirk.

"Who is it?" Tony asked. He had a feeling he already knew.

"Lady Aurora…"

"Yes! I knew it!" Tony jumped up onto the counter in his excitement. Thor laughed at his childish reaction.

"But Fury cannot find out. He has assigned her to watch him and if he finds out… I fear he would reassign him to a new home. It would crush him and maybe send him spiraling back into his old ways." They all nodded understandingly.

Clint laughed. "Damn it, Fury would have flipped. I would have loved to see his face. One of his best agents has fallen in love with the psychopathic god who destroyed half the city and he loves her back. Can't you guys just imagine it!" They all chuckled a little bit.

"And man of iron he told me to tell you to watch the outer rim. He said you'd figure it out. I do not understand." Tony rubbed his chin. He was thinking of what the little ram could be warning him about.

* * *

Loki entered his room to find it totally empty. The bed was there but nothing was on it. His drawers were completely bare.

"Angela! Where is all my stuff?" He yelled. She appeared at his door. She was smirking.

"What stuff?"

"You know what stuff. Where am I supposed to sleep if not here?"

"Oh that stuff. Its all in my room."

"Why is it in your room?" He looked at her confusedly.

"Because…" She got closer to him and began circling her fingers across his chest.

"I need you and I'm gonna have you with me any time I can." Loki laughed and held her waist.

"I understand Ást." Her head popped up like a deer being startled.

"What is it?" Loki looked at her concerned. She shook her head and leaned into him.

"Nothing I thought I heard something." Loki nodded his head. He looked around suspiciously.

"I believe it's getting late. I think we should shove off to bed, hmmm?" He looked down at her beautiful face. She nodded and they walked up the stairs together.

* * *

I know I know it sucks please forgive me. I needed to get a chapter up. Better paragraphing if I say so myself.


End file.
